Aas
Schweißgebadet lag ich im Bett, die Augen hinauf zur Decke gerichtet. Meine Ohren vernahmen nur leise den Klang von Kirchenglocken, die jenseits dieser hölzernen Wände zur Mitternachtsstunde schlugen. Das Fieber wurde immer schlimmer und meine Gelenke waren nun schon seit Tagen diesen unerträglichen Schmerzen ausgesetzt. Meine Augenlider waren schwer und ich hatte Mühe sie aufzuhalten. Jeden Moment drohte mich die krankheitsbedingte Benommenheit in eine weitere Ohnmacht zu versetzen. Plötzlich ertönten schwere Schritte vor der Tür, die sich nun knarrend zu öffnen begann. Der Schatten eines gewaltigen Schnabels zeichnete sich auf der mit Kerzen beleuchteten Wand ab, während in mir die reine Angst die Oberhand ergriff und mich in pures Entsetzen beförderte. Wenn mich die Benommenheit und diese unerträglichen Schmerzen nicht ans Bett gefesselt hätten, wäre ich wohl aufgestanden und durch das weit geöffnete Fenster geflohen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Alles, was ich in diesem Moment tun konnte, war, an den Abend vor ungefähr drei Tagen zurückzukehren, an dem dieser schreckliche Alptraum begonnen hatte und mir wurde klar, dass ich diese Hölle, in die mich dieses Ding ''gelockt hatte, wohl nie wieder verlassen würde... '''Der Gang' Es begann alles an einem gewöhnlichen Dienstagabend. Ich hatte bereits das Haus gereinigt, David und Hannah ins Bett gebracht, ein heißes Bad zur Entspannung genommen und mir mein weißes Nachthemd angezogen. Eigentlich war der Tag damit für mich beendet und ich hätte mich vermutlich wie jeden Abend noch mit Steven auf die Couch gesetzt und ein wenig mit ihm ferngesehen. Eigentlich gefiel es mir nicht, da er immer diese langweiligen Talkshows sah oder lauthals sein Lieblingsteam beim Fußball anbrüllte, sodass Hannah und David wieder aufwachten und völlig verschlafen im Wohnzimmer auftauchten, woraufhin ich sie wieder ins Bett bringen musste. Nein; nein, es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht, mit ihm auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, aber irgendeiner Tätigkeit musste ich noch nachgehen, denn obgleich ich den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und das heiße Bad mich in tiefe Entspannung versetzt hatte, so verspürte ich dennoch nicht den Drang, ins Bett zu gehen. Schlurfend wie eine übermüdete Rentnerin, aber dennoch hellwach, ging ich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Steven hatte den Fernseher bereits eingeschaltet - Fußball. 'FC irgendwas' gegen... naja eine andere Mannschaft halt. Fußball war noch nie mein Fachgebiet, und ich konnte schon die Schreie hören, die Steven in wenigen Minuten dem Fernseher entgegenwerfen würde, so als würde es irgendetwas am Ausgang des Spielstands ändern. Emma, Schatz? Ich habe vergessen, Arnie in die Scheune zu bringen. Wärst du so lieb und bringst ihn rein? Natürlich. Wie konnte ich in meiner Naivität nur annehmen, dass der Tag bereits gelaufen wäre? Arnie war der einjährige Hund meiner Tochter, den sie vor wenigen Monaten völlig unerwartet angeschleppt hatte. Hier in unserer Familie hatte keiner was gegen ein Haustier, aber erstens erschien es mir fast schon frech, dass Hannah, ohne uns zu fragen, einen Hund mit ins Haus brachte, und zweitens stellte sich bereits nach wenigen Stunden heraus, dass David unter einer Hundehaarallergie litt, weshalb der Hund von da an draußen übernachten sollte. Zunächst gab es natürlich ein Riesengeschrei, weil Hannah nicht wollte, dass ihr neuer Freund draußen in der Kälte und im Dunkel schlafen musste; dann schob sie all die Schuld auf David und forderte sogar, dass wir stattdessen ihn ''im Freien schlafen lassen sollten. Irgendwann einigten wir uns darauf, dass der Hund in der Scheune schlafen durfte, wo es warmes Stroh und eine schwache, aber funktionsfähige Glühbirne gab. Eigentlich verspürte ich wenig Lust dazu, nochmal nach draußen in die Kälte zu gehen, schon gar nicht in meinem neuen und zudem sehr dünnen Nachthemd, aber andererseits konnte es auch nicht schlimmer sein, als neben Steven zu sitzen und blutende Ohren zu bekommen. Schlurfend und träge begab ich mich nach draußen. Im hellen Schein des Mondes, vor dem großen, baufälligen Haus und zwischen all den Bäumen, die ihr Herbstlaub bald schon abwerfen würden, hätte man mich glatt für ein Gespenst halten können, doch während diese sich meist elegant und schwerelos bewegten, torkelte ich wie ein besoffener Untoter über das kühle, feuchte Gras. '',,Arnie!" Meine Stimme war etwas heiser. Hoffentlich würde ich mir jetzt bei diesen Temperaturen keine Erkältung holen. Morgen musste ich Steven auf dem Feld helfen und übermorgen musste ich bei Davids Theateraufführung auftauchen, und ich wollte gewiss nicht die Mutter sein, die die Show ständig mit ihrem kratzigen Husten unterbricht. ,,Arnie!" Langsam sah ich mich um. Die Töle war nirgendwo zu sehen. Im Baum über mir saß eine Schleiereule und ließ ihren unheimlichen Ruf über das in Dunkelheit getauchte Grundstück hallen. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein leises Knurren in der Ferne. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Arnie keine 20 Meter von mir entfernt vor der Scheune stehend. Na, wenigstens musste ich ihn nicht dazu überreden, sich dort hinein zu begeben. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, öffnete ich unter Kraftaufwand das Scheunentor und wies ihn an hineinzugehen. Arnie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf meine Anweisung. ,,Hey. Arnie... rein da. Jetzt!" Mein Tonfall wurde strenger, doch er machte noch immer keine Anzeichen, sich zu bewegen. Er starrte nur in die Finsternis hinein, die in der Scheune herrschte, und gab dieses aggressive Knurren von sich. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei; vermutlich hatte er ein Eichhörnchen oder eine Ratte oder so gewittert. Wäre ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sowas tat. Allerdings wunderte es mich, dass er nicht augenblicklich in die Scheune gestürmt war, nachdem ich das Tor geöffnet hatte. Eigentlich war dies das erste, was er tat, sobald er einen Eindringling wahrnahm. Diesmal jedoch nicht; diesmal stand er nur da und knurrte... ,,Ach Arnie..." Seufzend setzte ich mich neben ihn und kraulte seinen Nacken. Normalerweise genoss er dies immer und schmiegte dann seinen Kopf an meinen Oberschenkel, aber er verweilte weiterhin in jener Stellung, in der ich ihn vorgefunden hatte. Und dann begann ich mich etwas zu fragen. Er hatte etwas gewittert, so viel war klar, doch war er nun angriffslustig - oder hatte er Angst? Langsam erhob ich mich und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Schritt vor den anderen und griff im Vorbeigehen einen alten und rostigen Spaten, der eigentlich schon längst auf der Müllhalde hätte landen sollen. Nun diente er als Waffe gegen einen potentiellen Einbrecher. Doch was um alles in der Welt veranlasste einen Dieb dazu, in einer Scheune nach Wertsachen zu suchen? Alles, was sich hier befand, waren der Traktor und der Pflug, und das waren Dinge, die man nicht so einfach stehlen konnte. Mein Daumen und mein Zeigefinger ertasteten das Ende einer Schnur, die von der Decke baumelte. Ruckartig zog ich daran, jeden Moment darauf gefasst, den maskierten Gauner zu erblicken, der sich Zugang zu meiner Scheune verschafft hatte. Was ich jedoch erblickte, hätte unheimlicher kaum seien könnten. Ich stand nicht mehr in meiner Scheune, zumindest erinnerte es mich in keinster Weise an sie. Stattdessen befand ich mich in einem langen, dunklen Gang - einer Art Bildergalerie. Auf dem Boden war ein großer Teppich ausgebreitet, der mich wie ein Fließband immer weiter durch den Gang zu befördern schien. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war, doch irgendeine unbekannte Macht brachte mich dazu, den mir unbekannten Weg weiter zu beschreiten. Ich verspürte plötzlich den Drang, herauszufinden, was sich am Ende dieser Galerie befand. Während ich weiter ging, fiel mein Blick auf die schwach beleuchteten Gemälde an der Wand rechts neben mir. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich plötzlich Fenster, durch die jenes Mondlicht fiel, welches mir einen Blick auf die Bilder gewährte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch ich empfand ein seltsames Unbehagen bei dem Anblick. Auf dem ersten Gemälde erkannte ich die Konturen von mehreren Menschen, die scheinbar vergnügt und sorglos gemeinsam an einem Tisch saßen, aßen und tranken. Eigentlich eine sehr heitere und stimmungsvolle Szenerie, doch das Unbehagen rührte weniger von dem, was sich im Vordergrund abspielte, sondern mehr von der kaum erkennbaren, aber überaus bedrohlich wirkenden Gestalt, die die illustre Runde durch das verschmutzte Fenster von draußen betrachtete. Mein Weg führte mich immer tiefer in den dunklen Gang hinein und ich hörte nun Arnie verängstigt hinter mir fiepen. Ja; er hatte Angst und ich verstand weshalb. Diese ganze Sache war durch und durch furchteinflößend. Ich verstand selbst nicht, was mich hier hielt, doch irgendetwas hielt mich an diesem Ort fest und ließ mich einfach nicht los. Das nächste Bild verpasste mir eine plötzliche Gänsehaut, denn die fröhliche Runde war nun nicht mehr so heiter, wie sie es auf dem Bild zuvor war. Sie hatten das Essen beiseite gestellt und ihre vorher noch glücklichen Gesichter waren zu ernsten, beinahe ängstlichen Mienen verzogen. Von ihren Stirnen tropfte Schweiß, und einer der Männer hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ich konnte die Übelkeit, die diesen Mann wohl überkommen hatte, fast schon selber spüren. Ein zweiter Mann kauerte in einer Ecke des Raumes und verkroch sich unter einer dicken Wolldecke. Ich wusste nicht, wie der Künstler es getan hatte, doch es schien fast so, als würde der Mann direkt vor meinen Augen zu zittern beginnen. Kälte überkam mich, und ich wandte meine Augen von dem Mann ab und richtete meinen Blick auf die hölzerne Tür des Raumes, die sich einen Spalt geöffnet hatte. Ich konnte nur einen Schatten erkennen, doch dieser Schatten alleine löste in mir eine Furcht aus, wie ich sie selten in meinem Leben verspürt hatte. Plötzlich vernahm ich einen leisen, winselnden Laut neben mir, und als ich meinen Blick gen Boden richtete, stand auf einmal Arnie neben mir. Seine großen Augen starrten mich ängstlich an und sein Blick schien mich zu fragen, warum ich nicht einfach umkehrte. Stimmt. Warum drehte ich mich nicht um und ging? Ich wusste es nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn diese Frage in mir aufkam und ich mir vornahm, mich aus der Scheune, oder wo immer ich auch war, zurück ins Haus zu begeben, begannen meine Gliedmaßen sich gegen mich zu wenden und leiteten mich stattdessen umso tiefer in den Gang, entlang an der immer unheimlicher werdenden Bildergalerie. Ich fragte mich, was mich auf dem nächsten Bild erwarten würde, doch das, was vor meinen Augen auf dem rissigen Papier des Gemäldes abgebildet war, ließ in mir augenblicklich den Wunsch aufkommen, nicht hingesehen zu haben. Die Menschen lagen am Boden, über die Tische gebeugt und in den Ecken des Zimmers kauernd. Ihre sich vor Schmerz windenden Körper waren mit großen, schwarzen Pestbeulen übersät, und ihre Münder waren weit aufgerissen, so als würden sie qualvolle Schreie des Schmerzes ausstoßen; und ihre Augen - sie waren weit aufgerissen und starr nach oben an die Decke gerichtet. Der morsche Boden des Raumes war mit Erbrochenem überflutet, und während die Menschen durch ihren eigenen hervorgewürgten Mageninhalt krochen, wurden sie aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes beobachtet. Die Gestalt war nunmehr kein Schatten und zeichnete sich deutlicher auf dem Gemälde ab als auf den Bildern zuvor. Allerdings stand sie im Dunkeln, und lediglich ihre Beine und der lange Umhang, den die Person über den Boden hinter sich her schleifte, waren zu sehen. Ich schüttelte mich. Was waren das nur für Bilder; was war das alles hier?! Sicherlich war ich gar nicht nach unten gegangen, sondern hatte mich direkt ins Bett gelegt. Vielleicht ist auch ein Wunder geschehen und Steven hat beim Fernsehschauen nicht herumgebrüllt, woraufhin ich neben ihm auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bin. Vielleicht war ich einfach doch viel müder, als ich es gedacht hatte. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es gar nicht geben; es war ein Albtraum. Ein ganz und gar scheußlicher Albtraum. Der Gang schien nun langsam, aber sicher sein Ende zu erreichen. Vor mir erschien kein weiteres Gemälde und auf der linken Seite konnte ich nur noch drei übrige Fenster zählen. Der Gang musste dort einfach zu Ende sein, und selbst wenn dem nicht so war, so musste ich doch wenigstens nicht mehr die furchtbaren Abbilder dieser leidenden Menschen sehen. Nun betrat ich sie - die Finsternis. Die Galerie ging noch weiter, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Doch diesmal sah ich absolut gar nichts. Völlig orientierungslos tastete ich mich vorwärts. Arnie ging weiter neben mir her, doch auch er schien völlig ohne jegliche Form von Orientierung zu sein. In dem Moment fühlte ich vor mir das kalte Gestein einer Wand, und als ich meine Finger über diese gleiten ließ, spürte ich bald schon die Oberfläche von altem Papier. Ein weiteres Gemälde, dachte ich mir. Das Licht des Mondes erhellte den übrigen Teil des Ganges, in dem ich mich befand, so gut wie überhaupt nicht. In mir stieg abermals das Gefühl von Unbehagen empor. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es mich beinahe wahnsinnig, dass ich keinen Blick auf das Bild werfen konnte, und gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir, dass ich nie das grässliche und vermutlich im höchsten Maße verstörende Abbild erblicken musste, dass sich in der Dunkelheit noch vor mir zu verbergen vermochte. Plötzlich gab Arnie wieder dieses bedrohliche Knurren von sich und neben mir leuchtete plötzlich etwas auf. Panisch wich ich zurück und stolperte fast über Arnie, der wie angewurzelt neben mir stehengeblieben war. In letzter Sekunde fand ich Halt an der Wand und starrte die kleine Laterne an, die vor mir auf einem hölzernen Tisch platziert worden war. Vorsichtig kam ich näher und tastete nach dem Griff, mit dem ich die Laterne hochhob, um nun endlich einen Blick auf das Gemälde werfen zu können. Meine Hände zitterten und meine Lippe bebte vor Angst davor, was ich gleich erblicken würde. Mein Atem stockte... Vor meinen Augen bildete sich ein Schaubild des puren Grauens ab. Die Menschen lagen nebeneinander aufgereiht auf den Tischen, jeder einzelne ihrer Körper mit schwarzen und vereiterten Beulen überwuchert. Dazu diese furchtbaren Gesichter, die sie machten. Ihre Münder waren noch immer weit aufgerissen, doch mir fiel auf, dass diesmal Blut aus ihnen hinauslief, so als hätte man ihnen die Zungen herausgerissen. Ihre Augenhöhlen waren leer, und dennoch sah es so aus, als würden sie mich verzweifelt und völlig schockiert anstarren und einen letzten Hilfeschrei ausstoßen. Aber das Schlimmste an ihren offensichtlich toten Körpern, waren die aufgeschlitzten Bäuche und der gewaltsam aufgebrochene Brustkorb, aus dem sowohl das Herz als auch alle restlichen Organe entfernt worden waren. Wie leere, fleischliche Hüllen lagen die Körper der Menschen auf dem Tisch, während sich hinter ihnen die Konturen jener Figur abbildeten, die vom ersten Gemälde an ein schreckliches Unwohlsein in mir ausgelöst hatte. Die Person trat nun nicht mehr als Schatten auf, sondern hatte sich endgültig als vollständig gemalte Figur im Bild manifestiert. Ein Pestdoktor! Ich hatte schon Abbilder dieser Menschen gesehen und sie erschienen mir schon immer ziemlich unheimlich, doch keines der Bilder war so angsteinflößend wie dieses hier. Das Gesicht der Person wurde von einer langen, schwarzen Schnabelmaske verdeckt, die sich wie ein spitzer Dolch auf die aufgerissenen Körper der Menschen richtete. Auch wenn seine Augen nur schwarze Höhlen waren, so konnte man dennoch eine gewisse Befriedigung in seinem Blick erkennen, den er auf seine verstümmelten Opfer warf. Seine linke Hand hielt er über einen der toten Körper und ich meinte, eine frisch herausgetrennte Niere zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen erkennen zu können. Ich musste würgen, konnte mich jedoch im letzten Moment zusammenreißen. Dass mich ein Bild emotional so beeinflussen konnte, erschien mir beinahe grotesk. In der rechten Hand hielt der Pestdoktor einen schwarzen, langen Gehstock, auf dessen Spitze eine schwarze und überaus finster dreinblickende Krähe saß, die die Leichname gierig beäugte. Mich überkam in diesem Moment eine Art Panikattacke und ich taumelte leicht benommen rückwärts. Arnies Knurren wurde immer lauter, und schließlich entwich mir ein angsterfüllter und schriller Schrei, der geisterhaft durch den langen Gang hallte. In dem Augenblick ertönte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, so als wäre ein schwerer Riegel umgelegt worden. Im selben Moment ertönte ein lautes Knarren und vor mir öffnete sich ein großes Tor, hinter dem mir ein helles Licht entgegenschien. Ich war noch immer nicht sicher, was ich von dieser ganzen Situation halten sollte und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch ich wusste, dass ich herausfinden musste, was sich hinter diesem Tor verbarg. Wenn ich träumte, war dies vielleicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich jetzt aufwachen konnte, und wenn es kein Traum war, so war es vielleicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich ins Licht gehen und sterben würde. Diese beiden Gedanken flogen immer und immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, doch kein Gedanke der Welt hätte so scheußlich sein können, dass er mich auf das vorbereitete, was mich jenseits dieser Galerie erwartete. Es war nicht mein Erwachen und es war auch nicht mein Tod... es war etwas, das so fürchterlich war, dass mich alleine die Vorstellung daran in den puren Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Eine fremde Welt Nachdem sich meine Augen langsam an das grelle Licht, das mir von der anderen Seite des Tores entgegenschien, gewöhnt hatten, fand ich mich auf einem weiten Feld wieder. Was immer hier auch angebaut wurde, es wurde bereits geerntet, was für diese Jahreszeit ja auch nicht ungewöhnlich war, aber - was für eine Jahreszeit war es eigentlich? Bevor ich die Scheune vor gerade einmal zehn Minuten betreten hatte, herrschte draußen bereits die Kälte des späten Herbstes, doch hier waren die Temperaturen höchst angenehm, beinahe schon warm... Sommer, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, während meine Augen gen Himmel wanderten und ich die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne zwischen den Wolken hervorbrechen sah. Es war Tag... und Sommer schien es auch zu sein. Ich war nicht aufgewacht, aber wie ein Leben nach dem Tod fühlte es sich auch nicht an. Ich war einfach an einem anderen Ort, so als wäre ich verreist oder vielmehr verschleppt worden. Plötzlich war das Gefühl der Neugierde, das mich überhaupt erst an diesen Ort gelockt hatte, von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden, und in mir stieg nun ein ganz anderes, viel stärkeres Gefühl empor - Angst! Ich wollte hier weg, so schnell wie nur irgend möglich. Blitzschnell wandte ich mich von dem Feld ab und drehte mich zum Scheunentor, doch es war plötzlich verschlossen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich das Tor wieder aufzuschieben und wider meiner Erwartungen ließ es sich sogar einen Spalt weit öffnen, doch was ich erblickte, verschlug mir nicht nur den Atem, sondern schleuderte mich ruckartig in eine Gefühlslage des absoluten Entsetzens - eine Scheune. Es war einfach nur eine Scheune! Kein dunkler Gang, keine Gemälde - absolut nichts war mehr da. Panisch sah ich mich um, als ich plötzlich wieder Arnies aggressives Knurren vernahm. Augenblicklich erstarrte ich, denn auch wenn ich nicht sah, was sich hinter mir befand, so war ich mir dennoch sicher, dass es diesmal keine unsichtbare Bedrohung war, die Arnie da soeben anknurrte. Langsam und zitternd wie Espenlaub drehte ich mich um. Der Anblick ließ mich noch im selben Moment zu einer Salzsäule erstarren. Krähen - das gesamte Feld schien plötzlich mit Krähen überhäuft zu sein. Ihre langen, schwarzen Schnäbel waren wie Speere auf mich und Arnie gerichtet, und ihre kohlefarbenen Augen hatten uns angriffslustig fixiert. Ab und zu gab eine von ihnen einen krächzenden Laut von sich und jedes einzelne Mal ließ mich dieses Geräusch zusammen zucken. Diese gesamte Szenerie war schon grauenhaft genug, doch dann erblickte ich etwas, das meine Angst in mir zuvor ungeahnte Höhen katapultierte und das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren ließ. Die Gestalt stand inmitten des Feldes, umgeben von Krähen, die bedrohlich mit den Flügeln auf und ab schlugen. Seinen Gehstock hielt er fest mit der rechten Hand umklammert, und auf seinem Gesicht thronte diese grauenvolle Schnabelmaske, von der ein ganz und gar abscheulicher Geruch ausging. Wie eine zum Leben erwachte Vogelscheuche stand sie vor mir und starrte mich mit ihren leeren, schwarzen Augenhöhlen an. Mit der linken Hand, die in einem dunklen, ledernen Handschuh steckte, strich der unheimliche Pestdoktor der Krähe, die sich auf seinem Gehstock platziert hatte, durch das schwarze Gefieder und gab dabei diese tiefen und schauderhaften Atemgeräusche von sich. Fast so, als würde er drohen zu ersticken. Was war das für eine Person? Wie hatte sie mich an diesen Ort gebracht? Langsam wich ich einige Schritte zurück; bereit dazu, jeden Moment in die Scheune zu stürmen und das Tor hinter mir zu schließen, wohin mir diese Gestalt und ihre unheimlichen Krähen hoffentlich nicht folgen konnten. Der Doktor ließ augenblicklich von der Krähe ab und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Das schwere Atmen stoppte abrupt und er blieb plötzlich wie versteinert stehen. Arnie hörte augenblicklich auf zu knurren und ich spürte, wie mein Herz immer schneller in meiner Brust zu pochen begann, so als würde es jeden Moment explodieren. Die Person hob plötzlich ruckartig ihre Hand empor und deutete mit seinem Finger auf mich und Arnie! Noch in derselben Sekunde begann der gesamte Krähenschwarm dieses fürchterliche Krächzen auszustoßen und eine nach der anderen stürzte auf mich und Arnie zu! Völlig wahnsinnig vor Angst stolperte ich rückwärts in die Scheune hinein und landete in einem großen Haufen von Stroh. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meine Hand, doch ich versuchte das Gefühl, so gut ich konnte, zu ignorieren, als ich plötzlich etwas bemerkte. ,,Arnie!?" Der Hund blieb wie angewurzelt an der Stelle stehen, an welcher ich gerade noch mit ihm verweilte. ,,Arnie!!!" Er reagierte nicht auf meine Rufe, und auch als der angriffslustige Krähenschwarm nur noch wenige Meter von uns entfernt war, so blieb er trotzdem weiterhin stehen. Verdammt; ich konnte jetzt nicht da hinaus und ihn holen, ohne mein eigenes Leben zu riskieren. Was sollte ich denn bloß tun? Vollkommen irritiert und ohne zu wissen, was ich tat, griff ich mit meinen zitternden Händen nach dem Scheunentor und schob es mit all der Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, zu. Meine Hände waren blutverschmiert. Ich musste auf irgendetwas Spitzes gefallen sein; eine Mistgabel oder etwas ähnliches. Das sollte jetzt aber nicht weiter wichtig sein; viel schlimmer als der Schmerz in meiner Hand waren die Geräusche, die von draußen an mein Ohr drangen. Zwischen all den krächzenden Lauten und dem Klang der wilden Flügelschläge vernahm ich das entsetzliche Jaulen von Arnie. Ich legte mein Ohr an das Scheunentor und glaubte sogar zu hören, wie die spitzen Schnäbel der attackierenden Vögel in Arnies Fleisch eindrangen und ihn langsam und qualvoll in Stücke hackten. Nach wenigen Sekunden war Arnies lautes Jaulen nur noch ein kümmerliches Winseln, und kurz darauf verstummte er gänzlich. Ich versuchte, so flach wie möglich zu atmen, während ich dem Geschehen vor dem Tor lauschte. Es herrschte mit einem Mal absolute Ruhe. Keine Flügelschläge, kein Krächzen und kein Laut von Arnie. Diese Biester mussten ihn getötet haben. Während ich mich langsam wieder von dem ersten Schock erholte, fiel mein Blick auf meine Hand, in die nun wieder der stechende Schmerz seinen Weg fand. Blut tropfte von meinen Fingern auf den erdigen Boden und das gelbe Stroh... in dem plötzlich etwas zu rascheln begann! Erschrocken wich ich zurück und starrte auf das behaarte, kleine Tier, das sich seinen Weg aus dem großen Haufen bahnte und blitzschnell an mir vorbeihuschte, um dann in einem kleinen Erdloch zu verschwinden. Eine Ratte! Mein Blick fiel abermals auf die blutende Wunde an meiner Hand. Jetzt erkannte ich auch, was es war. Es war kein Stich, der mich verletzt hatte, sondern ein Biss. Panisch sah ich mich nach einem Eimer Wasser um, um die Wunde so schnell wie möglich auszuwaschen, doch ich konnte nichts entdecken. Völlig benommen von der Angst davor, dass ich mich durch diesen kleinen Biss mit einer der wohl meistgefürchteten Seuchen der Menschheitsgeschichte infiziert hatte, lehnte ich mich gegen das Scheunentor, das augenblicklich zu knarren begann, sodass ich bereits befürchtete, es würde nachgeben und mir nicht weiterhin als Schutz vor den geifernden Kreaturen dort draußen dienen. Da ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme; so schauderhaft und entsetzlich, dass ich sie nie mit Worten hätte beschreiben können. Es musste der Pestdoktor sein, welcher nun direkt vor dem Scheunentor stand; keine zehn Zentimeter von mir entfernt. ,,Es ist vollbracht..." Der Gestank nach verfaultem Fleisch war unerträglich und der Atem der unheilvollen Gestalt, der durch die schmalen Ritzen im Holze drang und meinen Nacken streifte, gab mir das Gefühl, vom Hauch des Todes selbst berührt worden zu sein. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich hielt mir angewidert die Nase zu, um nicht noch mehr von diesem fürchterlichen Geruch des Aases einzuatmen, welcher unbarmherzig versuchte, in meine Nasenhöhlen einzudringen, um mich unter seiner ekelerregenden Wirkung leiden zu lassen. Leicht benommen und vollkommen verstört von den Ereignissen der letzten Minuten taumelte ich geradewegs zu jenem Strohhaufen hinüber, in dem bis vor kurzem noch die Ratte nistete, welche mich völlig unerwartet angegriffen und gebissen hatte. Ohne groß nachzudenken, hob ich meinen Fuß an und stampfte auf dem großen, gelben Haufen herum, gab dabei mit Hass erfüllte Schreie von mir, in der Hoffnung, jedes noch hier verbliebene Nagetier unter meinen Füßen zu begraben und zu zerquetschen. Im Stroh regte sich nichts mehr... entweder war die Ratte, die bereits getürmt war, die einzige gewesen, oder ich hatte alle übrigen zermalmt und ihr verzweifeltes Quieken, das sie im Angesicht des Todes ausstießen, mit meinen lauten Schreien übertönt. Völlig erschöpft ließ ich mich hinterrücks in den Haufen fallen und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich so müde, wie ich es lange nicht mehr war. Es war der Anfang vom Ende. Der Beginn einer grausamen Tortur, die irgendwo in einer Welt oder einer Zeit stattfand, von der ich weder wusste, wie ich in sie hineingeraten konnte, noch, wie ich jemals wieder aus ihr entkommen sollte. Fragen über Fragen schwirrten durch meinen Kopf, der inzwischen höllisch schmerzte und sich so schwer wie eine Kugel Blei anfühlte. Wo war ich? Wie war ich hierher gekommen? Was hatte mich hierher geführt? War das alles real? Was war dort draußen mir Arnie geschehen? Würde Steven mir etwa folgen, wenn er den Gang in der Scheune erblickte? Oder war der Gang auf der anderen Seite ebenso verschwunden wie hier? Aus welchem Grund hatte man mich hierher gebracht? Würde ich jemals zurückkehren können? Alle diese Fragen brummten in meinen Schädel, und mit jeder Sekunde schien mein Kopf schwerer zu werden, und meine Augenlider konnte ich kaum noch aufhalten, bis sich schließlich die wichtigste Frage von allen in den Vordergrund bahnte und mich erfüllt von Angst einschlafen ließ. Waren die Bilder in der Galerie dazu gedacht, mir Angst einzujagen, oder sollten sie mich lediglich auf das Grauen vorbereiten, das mich schon sehr bald erwarten würde...? Dienerin der Pest Ein grässliches Gefühl, das wie ein Blitz durch meinen Körper schoss, riss mich aus meinem Schlaf und ich erwachte in vollständiger Dunkelheit. Das Tageslicht war verschwunden und ich konnte kaum noch meine Hand vor Augen sehen. Nur ein leichter Mondschein, der durch das verwitterte und rissige Dach der Scheune fiel, ermöglichte es mir, mich halbwegs zu orientieren. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um all das, was mir zugestoßen war und mir im ersten Moment lediglich wie ein böser Traum vorkam, aus dem ich nun erwacht war, zu verarbeiten. Das Stroh begann unter mir zu rascheln und ich fuhr erschrocken nach oben, aus Angst, dass sich, während ich schlief, wieder so eine garstige Ratte in diesem eingenistet hatte. Doch als ich genauer hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass das Stroh nur aufgrund meiner zitternden Gliedmaßen zu rascheln begonnen hatte. Der Schauer von gestern war tief in meinen Körper gefahren, hatte dort verweilt und ich konnte nur erahnen, wie lange er noch vorhatte, sich wie ein Parasit in mir festzusetzen. Es herrschte noch immer dieselbe Stille wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem mich mein Schlaf überwältigt hatte. Allerdings war es diesmal eine andere Stille. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, doch als der Angriff der Krähen vorüber war, hörte sich die folgende Stille an wie die vor einer zweiten Attacke. Ich war angespannt und wartete angsterfüllt auf das Kommende, doch diesmal schien es eher eine entspannte Ruhe zu sein, die sich wie eine warme Decke um mich gelegt hatte und mir Sicherheit bot. Vorsichtig erhob ich mich von meinem Bett aus Stroh und lugte aus einem der Risse im Holz nach draußen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich diesmal alleine war. Meine Hoffnung erfüllte sich, als ich ein leeres Feld auf der anderen Seite des Tores erblickte. Der Pestdoktor und seine unheimlichen, geflügelten Begleiter waren verschwunden. Allerdings hing noch immer der starke Gestank der Verwesung in der Luft. Nicht so schlimm wie zuvor, doch immer noch ausreichend, um mich zum Würgen zu bringen. Entweder war es Arnies toter Körper, der in der Hitze der Sonne aufgequollen war wie Teig in einem Ofen und langsam, aber sicher zu verrotten begann, oder der Geruch, den der Pestdoktor ausgesandt hatte, war so intensiv, dass er sich quasi wie eine Zecke an diesen Ort geheftet hatte und erst binnen mehrerer Tage verschwand. Langsam schob ich das schwere Scheunentor auf und sah mich um. Keine einzige Krähe war mehr zu sehen und von der unheimlichen Schnabelmaske gab es auch weit und breit keine Spur. Als mein Blick jedoch zu Boden fiel, wurde die Erleichterung, die ich zuvor noch verspürt hatte, in pures Entsetzen umgewandelt. Arnies zerfleischter Körper lag direkt vor dem Tor, dessen äußere Seite mit Kratzspuren übersät war. Er hatte versucht, zu mir zu kommen. Sein braunes Fell war nun blutrot gefärbt und völlig zerrupft, während seine Flanke aufgerissen und seine Innereien wie von einem Mixer zerkleinert worden waren. Ich würde fast soweit gehen zu sagen, dass sein Leichnam nicht einmal mehr einem Hund ähnlich sah, sondern einfach nur noch einem zerstückelten Haufen Fleisch. ,,Warum bist du denn nur stehengeblieben?", gab ich verzweifelt von mir, während mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Vorsichtig tastete ich nach seinem Nacken und kraulte zärtlich sein rötliches Fell. Er hatte es immer so gerne gemocht, wenn ich das tat. Ich fiel auf die Knie und beugte mich über seinen toten Körper, vollkommen überfordert mit der gesamten Situation. Ich war verzweifelt. Warum tat man mir so etwas an? Warum hatte man mich diesem grauenvollen Szenario ausgesetzt? Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie eine hilflose Maus, die in das Terrarium einer gewaltigen Vogelspinne geworfen wurde, die jede einzelne Sekunde gierig auf mich lauerte und ständig dazu bereit war, hervorzuschnellen und mir mit einem einzigen tödlichen Biss den Garaus zu machen. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas. Eine schwere Benommenheit breitete sich in meinem Körper aus und ich spürte, wie sich etwas unter meiner Hand zu bewegen begann. Mein Atem stockte - nein; das war nicht möglich! Der Hund... er atmete! Verwirrt und gleichzeitig geschockt starrte ich auf den völlig zerhackten Leichnam des Tieres, der mich anzustarren schien und plötzlich wie eine wilde Bestie, die ebenso gut Stephen Kings Roman 'Friedhof der Kuscheltiere' hätte entsprungen sein können, auf mich zuschnellte und versuchte, mir in die Kehle zu beißen! Ich stürzte nach hinten und landete unsanft auf dem harten Erdboden, versuchte den wild gewordenen Arnie, der nur noch aus lose zusammenhängenden Fleischfetzen zu bestehen schien, von meinem Hals abzuhalten, doch die Kraft des Hundes war beachtlich. Wie konnte das nur sein? Er war nur noch ein verstümmelter Fleischklumpen, und das hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert. Ich wurde soeben von einem Tier angegriffen, das allem Anschein nach aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt war, um die Lebenden mit sich ins Jenseits zu reißen. War dies etwa das Werk des Pestdoktors? Hatte er die Macht, sowohl fremde Menschen oder auch Tiere in seine Welt zu holen, als auch die Möglichkeit, sie nach ihrem Tod als willenlose Untote zu missbrauchen? Das konnte doch alles nicht sein. Wozu das Ganze? Im nächsten Moment verspürte ich einen dumpfen Schlag auf meinen Hinterkopf, dem ein pochendes Gefühl folgte, das mir langsam, aber sicher die Besinnung zu rauben schien und mich abermals in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzte, aus dem ich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachen sollte. Ich wollte fort von hier. Ich wollte nach Hause; Steven würde merken, wenn ich nicht da war, um ihm heute auf dem Feld zu helfen. Er würde mich doch sicher suchen kommen. So durfte es nicht weitergehen. Ich wollte weg, doch ein ungutes Gefühl verriet mir, dass es vergeblich war, solch einen Wunsch zu äußern. 1. Tag: Kopfschmerzen Als ich mein Bewusstsein langsam wieder erlangte und es mir möglich war, meine Augen leicht zu öffnen, konnte ich zunächst nur verschwommen erkennen, dass ich in einem Zimmer lag, und ich fühlte nicht mehr den harten Erdboden unter mir, sondern wohlig weiche Wolle. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich auf einer Wolke aus der Hölle hinausgeschwebt. Innerhalb von Sekunden jedoch wurde mir klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und ich erinnerte mich schlagartig an Arnies zerfleischten Körper, der mich in Stücke zu reißen versucht hatte, und an den dumpfen Schlag, der mich am Hinterkopf traf, und alsbald stieg in mir die schreckliche Befürchtung auf, dass der Pestdoktor zurückgekehrt war, um mich zu holen, und es ihm diesmal gelungen war. Ruckartig sprang ich auf, und urplötzlich durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz meinen Kopf und ich fühlte mich binnen weniger Sekunden völlig benommen, woraufhin ich mich wieder geschwächt auf das weiche Bett sinken ließ, auf dem ich erwacht war. Als mein Kopf auf dem weißen Schafsfell danieder lag, öffnete sich knarrend eine Tür und eine Frau betrat den Raum. Sie sah nicht älter aus als 30, doch Narben auf ihrer Haut sowie die müden Augen und die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Körper zeigten mir, dass sie schon jede Menge durchgemacht haben musste. Ob der Pestdoktor und seine Schar aus gefiederten Teufeln auch hinter ihr her waren? ,,Beruhigen sie sich," ''sagte sie mit einer sanften und beruhigenden Stimme. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber seit ich in dieser fremden Welt gelandet war, war dies das erste Mal, dass ich nicht vor Angst zitterte oder ein deutlich spürbares Unwohlsein empfand. Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich mich so, als könnte ich gerettet werden. Ich wollte sie fragen, wer sie war, doch als ich meinen Mund öffnete, entwich diesem nur ein leises Hauchen. Ein Wort oder gar einen ganzen Satz konnte ich hingegen nicht herausbringen. '',,Schonen sie ihre Kräfte. Die Krankheit hat sie bereits geschwächt. Ruhen sie sich aus und beten sie um die Kraft, die sie brauchen, um geheilt zu werden." Ich versuchte verzweifelt meine Stimme zu finden, doch meine Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand eine Schnur um sie gelegt und fest zugezogen. Ich versuchte meinen Rachen zu befeuchten, um die Trockenheit verschwinden zu lassen und es mir so vielleicht möglich zu machen, einen Ton hervorzubringen, was mir nach einigen Minuten auch gelang. Ich klang sehr leise und konnte selber kaum verstehen, was ich sagte, als ich heiser einen kurzen Satz aushauchte. ,,Wo bin ich?" Die Frau setzte sich zu mir ans Bett und legte mir einen feuchten, kalten Lappen auf die Stirn. Das Kühlen tat gut und ich fühlte mich sogleich besser, als die Hitze aus meinem Kopf entwich, doch die Benommenheit und die stechenden Schmerzen blieben weiterhin bestehen. ,,Sie sind ein wenig verwirrt, meine Liebe. Schlafen sie lieber noch ein wenig, ich werde ihnen alles beantworten, wenn sie ein wenig ausgeruhter sind." ,,I-ich möchte es aber jetzt wissen. Wo bin ich hier?" Die Frau stand vom Bett auf, ging hinüber zu der morschen Holztür und verschloss diese. ,,Ich habe sie vor meiner Scheune gefunden und nahm sie mit zu mir nach Hause. Erinnern sie sich?" Ich erinnerte mich, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob die Frau gesehen hatte, von welch grausamer Macht ich dort draußen in der Dunkelheit bedroht worden war, vor der sie mich allem Anschein nach gerettet hatte. ,,Das war ihre Scheune?" Langsam erlangte ich meine Stimme zurück und konnte nun teilweise deutlich sprechen, und die Dame musste sich nicht mehr mit einem Ohr über mich beugen, um meine Worte vollends wahrnehmen zu können. ,,Allerdings. Ich erbaute sie damals mit meinem Mann Tobias, als wir in diese Gegend zogen. Zunächst haben wir in dem Dorf dort drüben hinter den Hügel gelebt..." Sie deutete mit ihren zittrigen Fingern aus dem Fenster, doch ich war noch zu schwach, um meinen Hals in die entsprechende Richtung drehen zu können, um einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, auf das sie soeben zu zeigen schien, doch ich nahm an, dass es die Hügel waren, hinter denen sich das eben erwähnte Dorf befand. ,,...doch dann hat man uns verbannt." ,,Warum?" ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Die Menschen dort waren - sonderbar. Sie erzählten wirre Geschichten, hatten eine Sterberate, die höher war als in jedem anderen Ort, in welchem ich zuvor lebte, und sie redeten von einer unheimlichen Gestalt, die die Bewohner des Nachts heimsuchen und mitnehmen würde." Der Pestdoktor! Es gab ihn also tatsächlich. Ich hatte es mir nicht eingebildet. Es fiel mir schon nach meiner offensichtlichen Zeitreise sehr schwer, an seiner Existenz zu zweifeln, doch irgendwie hatte ich es zu verdrängen versucht; so wie wir Menschen es schon so oft mit jenen Dingen getan haben, vor denen wir uns am meisten fürchteten. Doch nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. ,,Was meinen sie, die Menschen 'waren' sonderbar?" Der Blick der Frau verfinsterte sich, und sobald ich ihre angsterfüllten Augen sah, bereute ich meine Frage auf der Stelle, da ich mir sicher war, dass ich die Antwort überhaupt nicht hören wollte. ,,Sie sind alle tot. Jeder einzelne geschlachtet wie ein Opferlamm auf dem Altar. Ich habe ihre toten Körper gesehen, wie sie die Erde des Dorfes pflasterten und ihr Blut einen roten Bach des Todes schuf, der nun durch diesen Ort fließt. Ein jeder von ihnen... ausgeweidet, die Knochen zermalmt und ihre Münder so weit aufgerissen, dass sie selbst im Tode noch so aussahen, als würden sie Gott, den Herrn, um die Hilfe anflehen, die jedoch nie kommen würde, da ihre Seelen bereits in den brennenden Flammen der Hölle verzehrt würden." Die Bilder wurden mir schlagartig zurück ins Gedächtnis gerufen und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem Körper aus. ,,Und ihr Mann?", fragte ich zaghaft. Augenblicklich stand die Frau vom Bett auf und ging hinüber zur Tür. Bevor sie das Haus verließ und mich alleine zurückließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mir um und sagte: ,,Stellen sie lieber keine Frage, deren Antwort ihre ohnehin schon gepeinigte Seele nicht ertragen würde. Ich werde nachher wieder nach ihnen sehen; neben dem Bett befindet sich eine volle Schale mit Wasser, falls es sie dürsten sollte." Sie verschloss die Tür und binnen weniger Minuten überkam mich wieder die Müdigkeit. Mein Blick traf oben auf die Decke, und der Lichtstrahl, der durch das Fenster gefallen war und das Haus mit Wärme gefüllt hatte, verschwand. Das Licht des Tages wich einer kalten und unheimlichen Düsternis, als sich draußen der Himmel verdunkelte und ein gewaltiges Unwetter losbrach. Und während meine Sinne schwanden und ich immer weiter in den Schlaf glitt, prasselte draußen der Regen auf die Erde, Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel und füllten den Raum mit grellem Licht, und jedem dieser Blitze folgte ein unbarmherziger Donnerschlag, der meine Glieder erzittern und in mir die Vermutung aufkommen ließ, dass Gottes Zorn selbst über mich gekommen war. 2. Tag: Gliederschmerzen Als ich aus einem wohl mehrstündigen Schlaf erwachte, war es noch immer dunkel in meinem Zimmer, doch die Stille um mich herum verriet mir, dass dies nun nicht mehr auf das Gewitter, sondern auf den Einbruch der Nacht zurückzuführen war. Ich wollte mich aufrichten, doch meine Arme wurden, sobald ich sie aufstützte, von einem pochenden Schmerz durchzogen, woraufhin ich mich augenblicklich zurück auf das weiche Schafsfell sinken ließ. ,,Sparen sie sich die Mühe, meine Liebe," ertönte eine vertraute Stimme neben mir aus der Ecke des Zimmers. Die Konturen der Frau schälten sich aus der mich verschlingenden Finsternis heraus und wurden dezent vom leichten Schein des Mondes erhellt. Das Gesicht der Frau wirkte fahl und ängstlich, nein, eher besorgt, als sie sich zu mir setzte und meine Hand mit ihren Finger streifte. ,,Sie haben starke Schmerzen in den Gliedern, nicht wahr?" ,,J-ja... au!" Nicht einmal meinen Kopf konnte ich heben, ohne dass der pochende Schmerz auch hier unbarmherzig zuschlug. ,,Dies sind die ersten Symptome. Es tut mir leid..." Die Art und Weise, wie sie es sagte, ließ mich erzittern. Ich hatte zwar schon die Befürchtung, dass es sich um den todbringenden Erreger handelte, der vor Jahrhunderten Millionen von Menschen das Leben kostete, als ich bemerkte, dass ich von einer Ratte gebissen wurde, doch jetzt, wo mich die Frau so ansah, mit diesen mitleidigen Augen und diesem Klang der Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme, wurde mir erstmals bewusst, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr geben würde. ,,Ich vermutete es bereits, als ich sie das erste Mal sah. Sie lagen vor der Scheune und wälzten sich auf der Erde umher, schrieen ganz entsetzlich und weinten vor sich hin. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass das starke Fieber, das die Krankheit mit sich bringt, die Menschen Dinge sehen lässt." ,,Dinge, was meinen sie? Was haben sie denn gesehen?" Sie hatte mich gesehen, soviel war klar, doch ich wollte wissen, wie viel sie gesehen hatte, bevor ich mein Bewusstsein verlor. Hatte sie noch gesehen, wie Arnie auf mich losgegangen war, als jene reißerische Bestie, in die dieses verfluchte Monstrum ihn verwandelt hatte, nachdem es zuließ, dass seine Krähen ihn zerfleischten? Hatte sie es gesehen? ,,Sie lagen nur da, die Leiche eines gerissenen Hundes in den Armen. Das arme Tier war bereits vollständig zerfleischt worden und lebte vermutlich schon seit einigen Stunden nicht mehr, so streng wie sein Kadaver nach Aas stank. Immer wieder wälzten sie sich mit ihm umher und schrieen, dass er verschwinden solle, und dann verloren sie ganz plötzlich das Bewusstsein. Ich habe sie mit zu mir genommen, gewaschen und in das Bett gelegt, in dem sie nun schon seit fast zwei Tagen verweilen." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass ich mir den Angriff nur eingebildet hatte? Sollten all dies tatsächlich lediglich Symptome der Pest gewesen sein? Doch was steckte dahinter? Was wollte dieses 'Ding' von mir, und warum hatte es mich hierher gelockt? Ich lag nun zwei Tage hier und, wenn dieser Doktor noch nach mir suchen sollte, dann hätte er mich doch bereits ausfindig gemacht und mich getötet. Bei Arnie hat er doch auch nicht gewartet, und für ein Wesen, dem es möglich war, Menschen aus einer anderen Zeit in seine Welt zu lotsen, war es doch sicherlich kein Problem, eben diese Person in solch einem kleinen Umkreis ausfindig zu machen. Diese Seuche hatte ein ganzes Drittel Europas ausgerottet, wozu also eine vollkommen unbeteiligte Person hierher führen, nur um sie dann mit der Pest zu infizieren? In diesem Moment kam in mir eine furchtbare Vermutung auf... Was, wenn das Ziel dieser Kreatur war, mich in meine Welt zurückzugeleiten, um erneut die Pest wüten zu lassen?! Voller Entsetzen griff ich nach der Hand der Frau und hielt sie fest, wobei ich den plötzlichen Schmerz, der mein Handgelenk durchfuhr, einfach ignorierte. Ich hatte Angst - ganz furchtbare Angst. ,,Bitte... sagen sie es mir. Was ist passiert? Was ist an diesem furchtbaren Ort geschehen...?" Meine Sinne schwanden. Ich versuchte mich gegen den plötzlich aufgetauchten Schwindel zu wehren; versuchte dem Drang einzuschlafen zu widerstehen, doch bevor ich meinen Satz richtig beendet hatte, überkam mich eine erbarmungslose Müdigkeit, die mich abermals in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzte, welcher bis zur nächsten Nacht anhalten sollte. 3. Tag: Pestbeulen Als ich wieder erwachte, konnte ich nicht einmal mehr meinen Hals bewegen, um zu sehen, was um mich herum vor sich ging. Doch irgendetwas ging hier vor sich, das wusste ich genau. Kälte hatte den Raum erfüllt und ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht mehr in jene flauschige Decke gewickelt war, die mich die letzten Tage vor eben dieser Kälte geschützt hatte. Was ging hier vor sich? ,,Sie beschuldigten mich der Hexerei." Die Stimme der Frau kam aus der Richtung der Tür, doch sie klang rau, deutlich heiser, und sie hatte einen durch und durch bösartigen Unterton, der mich in meinem Verdacht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, umso mehr bestätigte. Ich wollte etwas sagen, konnte es jedoch nicht. Es war, als hätte irgendetwas meine Zunge betäubt. Ein helles Licht leuchtete auf und entzündete den Docht einer Kerze, die neben mir auf einem hölzernen Schränkchen stand. Es brachte leider nur wenig Licht in die Finsternis, die mich umgab, doch es reichte aus, um mir einen Blick auf die diabolischen Augen der Frau zu gewähren, die sich wie immer wieder auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und mich anblickte. Die Flamme der Kerze spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick und erzeugten ein furchterregendes Funkeln, dass die Art und Weise, wie sie mich ansah, nur noch verschlimmerte. ,,Ich kam hierher als eine hilflose Frau; alleine und von aller Welt verlassen. Du musst wissen, in den umliegenden Dörfern und Städten war kein Platz für mich. Wohin ich auch ging, wurde ich vertrieben, da die Menschen Fremden stets mit Misstrauen begegneten. Es ist fast drei Jahre her, dass ich an diesen Ort kam und mich hier niederließ. Ich durfte bleiben, doch fristete ich ein Leben als Ausgestoßene. Niemand nahm Rücksicht auf mich, beachtete mich oder sagte auch nur ein freundliches Wort zu mir - außer einem. Sein Name war Tobias und er half mir, mich in der Gesellschaft zu etablieren. Ich wurde plötzlich beachtet und ich glaubte, dass nun endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem ich ein vollwertiges Mitglied dieser Gemeinde werden würde, doch weit gefehlt. Tobias war nämlich einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen des Dorfes, und kaum hatte wir unsere Beziehung bekannt gegeben, bezichtigten mich einige der Frauen der Hexerei und dass ich Tobias mit einem Liebeszauber belegt hätte. Sie zeigten mit den Fingern auf mich, so als wäre ich irgendein abscheuliches Monster, das ausradiert werden musste. Schließlich wurde ich verbannt, und Tobias folgte mir ins Exil. Er war solch ein guter Mensch. Ich hatte mein neues Zuhause verloren, doch mit seiner Hilfe erbauten wir uns ein neues Heim, und ich war wunschlos glücklich. Doch der Herrgott gibt und er nimmt, denn nur wenige Wochen, nachdem wir das Dorf verlassen hatten, litten wir unter ständigen Belästigungen durch die Bewohner des Dorfes. Sie warfen uns wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, forderten meinen Kopf und versuchten mehrere Male, unser Heim in Brand zu stecken. Eines Nachts warfen einige von ihnen Steine durch die Fenster, von denen einer Tobias am Kopf traf. Als ich mit ihm weglaufen wollte, bewegte er sich nicht mehr, und ich brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen, dass diese Bestien meinen Mann umgebracht hatten. Seither war ich von Hass zerfressen, ein tiefer, unbändiger Hass, der nur durch das wohltuende Gefühl der Rache befriedigt werden konnte. Sie wollten eine Hexe? Sie sollten eine bekommen! In jener Nacht verkaufte ich meine Seele dem Teufel, verschrieb mich der schwarzen Magie und beschwor eine Kreatur aus den Tiefen der Hölle empor, die an Schrecklichkeit nicht zu überbieten war und jenes Leid und Elend über meine verhassten Feinde bringen sollte, das sie auch mir bereitet hatten. Jener Dämon bringt Schrecken und Tod mit sich aus dem Reich der Finsternis und die Opfer hören vor ihrem Tod stets das Läuten von Glocken in der Ferne. Ich erfuhr leider erst zu spät davon, dass das Wesen, welches meine Rache vollführen sollte, sich nicht einfach in das Reich der Dunkelheit zurückschicken ließ. An 54 Seelen muss es sich gelabt haben, bevor es wieder in die Tiefen der Hölle zurückkehren könne. Das Problem war jedoch, dass jenes Dorf lediglich 53 Bewohner beheimatete. Ich selber wollte nicht meinen Kopf hinhalten, um meine Genugtuung zu erhalten, und ich konnte diesen Ort nicht verlassen, um eine benachbarte Person als Opfer darzubringen, da es mir gefolgt wäre. Das nächstgelegenste Dorf liegt mehrere Tage entfernt und bis ich dort angekommen wäre, hätte mich die Kreatur eingeholt und mich seiner Sammlung an fauligen Kadavern hinzugefügt. Sie wären erstaunt, was die schwarze Magie alles für Praktiken beinhaltet. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel man dort, wo sie herkommen, über diese Zeit weiß, aber es ist der Nachwelt sicher nicht alles erhalten geblieben, was hier stattgefunden hat. Ich schuf einen Gang, durch welchen auch einst jenes Monstrum in meine Welt gelangte, das nun ihnen nach dem Leben trachtet. Manchmal ist es einfach leichter, eine Türe aufzubrechen, um das, was man benötigt, zu erhalten, anstatt es irgendwo anders in der Welt zu suchen und zu hoffen, dass man es findet." Ich begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, und obwohl es mir höllische Qualen bereitete, konnte ich mich dieses Zitterns nicht erwehren. Die Angst, die mit jedem einzelnen Satz der Frau zu steigen begann, ergriff Besitz von mir und versetzte mich in einen Zustand, den man nicht einmal in seinem schlimmsten Albtraum erreichen würde. Vorsichtig strich sie mir durchs Haar und lächelte verschmitzt. "Es tut mir leid, dass es sie getroffen hat; doch wirklich, das können sie mir glauben. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg, doch das ist leider nicht möglich. Und bitte verzeihen sie diese fürchterlichen Schmerzen, die sie in den letzten Tagen erleiden mussten, aber '''es '''labt sich nicht an reinem Fleisch, sondern nur am Verdorbenen. Daher hat es die Ratten verseucht, die zu Scharen durch das Dorf liefen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie jeden der Bewohner finden und infizieren würden... mit jener Krankheit, die es aus seinem Reich mit in unsere Welt gebracht hat." '' Ihr Blick musterte mich von oben bis unten. "''Diese Seuche ist sowas wie sein Gewürz - und wenn ich sie so ansehe, meine Liebe, glaube ich, dass sie bereits servierfertig sind..." Mit zitternden Gliedern und einem kalten Schauder im Nacken hob ich unter Schmerzen meinen glühend heißen Kopf und sah an mir hinunter. Mit einem Mal setzte jeder Schmerz, den ich bis dahin empfunden hatte, für einen kurzen Moment aus, da ein plötzlicher Schock mir sämtliche Empfindungen raubte. Pestbeulen! Mein gesamter Leib war von schwarzen, eitrigen Beulen übersät, die sich wie Parasiten an mir festgesetzt hatten. Das war das Ende; ich konnte es noch nicht fassen. Was sollte denn nun aus David und Hannah werden? Sie mussten alle krank sein vor Sorge - und ich würde sie nie aufwachsen sehen; nie erleben, wie David für sein Theaterstück gelobt werden würde, wie Hannah ihr Abitur machen und sie beide ein glückliches Leben führen würden. Ich würde sie nie mehr in den Arm nehmen können, ihnen nie wieder einen Gutenachtkuss geben, und ich könnte ihnen und Steven nie wieder sagen, wie sehr ich sie doch alle liebte. Stattdessen würde ich hier sterben; alleine und verlassen in der Dunkelheit, durch die Klauen jener abscheulichen Bestie, die mich seit meiner Ankunft an diesem grässlichen Ort verfolgte und vermutlich jedesmal gierig durch das stets offene Fenster blickte und mich, sein neuestes Opfer, betrachtete, während ich schlief; zusah, wie die Seuche in meinem Leib zu gedeihen begann. Als sich die Frau erhob und abermals das Haus verließ, spürte ich, wie mein Körper langsam, aber sicher zu verfaulen begann, und während ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mich in eine Dienerin der Pest verwandelt hatte, hörte ich schwere Schritte, die sich langsam näherten, im Kerzenschein erkannte ich den Schatten einer langen Schnabelmaske, der sich auf der sich öffnenden Tür abzuzeichnen begann, und in der Ferne vernahm ich mit einem Mal das Läuten der unheilvollen Totenglocken. Der schwarze Tod Jetzt lag ich hier. Verlassen und wehrlos, einem furchtbaren Monster ausgeliefert, das mir in wenigen Sekunden vermutlich den schlimmsten Schmerz meines Lebens bereiten und mir endgültig das Leben aus dem Leib reißen würde. Der furchtbaren Gestank von Aas erfüllte den Raum und meine Augen begannen, von dem Geruch zu tränen. Dieser Gestank. Dieser verfluchte, widerwärtige Gestank! Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, mich zu erbrechen, doch die starken Schmerzen hielten mich davon ab. Jeder kleine Würgereiz in meiner Kehle wurde mit einem fürchterlichen Schmerz beantwortet, der sich durch meinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen begann. Der Pestdoktor stand nun direkt neben meinem Bett, richtete seinen starren und toten Blick auf mich und fixierte mich mit diesen kalten, leeren Augenhöhlen in dieser grässlichen Maske, deren Schnabel wie ein spitzer Dolch über mir schwebte, jeden Moment bereit dazu, meinen hilflos daliegenden Leib zu durchbohren. Etwas jedoch fiel mir auf - er atmete nicht mehr. Dieses schwere Keuchen, dass ich bei der ersten Begegnung mit diesem Wesen vernahm, war nun verstummt. Er stand nur da und starrte mich an; gab keinen Laut von sich, machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er den Raum betreten und mich töten würde, mich womöglich bei lebendigem Leibe fräße oder noch viel schlimmere Dinge mit mir anstellte. So als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, ging der Doktor hinüber zum Nachttisch und stellte seinen langen Gehstock ab. Dann kam er wieder auf mich zu und entfernte seine ledernen Handschuhe. Lange dürre Hände kamen zum Vorschein, deren Enden mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Klauen als mit Fingern hatten und langsam nach einem kleinen Koffer griffen, den das Wesen unter seinem langen, schwarzen Mantel mit sich trug. Mit einem Klick schnappte das Schloss des Koffers auf, und als es sich öffnete, erblickte ich die scharfen Klingen von Skalpellen, kleine, gläserne Gefäße mit rötlichen bis bläulichen Tinkturen sowie verschiedene Salben und Kräuter. Kaum hatte er mir einen Blick auf seine kleine Sammlung gewährt, stellte sich der Pestdoktor wieder neben mein Bett und griff mit seinen krallenartigen Fingern an die Maske, die er nun langsam abnahm. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, zumindest versuchte ich es, um den schrecklichen Anblick, der kurz davor war, sich mir zu offenbaren, zu umgehen, doch die Schmerzen in meinem Körper waren inzwischen so groß, dass mir selbst das Zukneifen meiner Augen höllische Qualen bereitete. Langsam öffnete ich sie wieder, doch das grauenerregende Angesicht der dämonischen Kreatur, die ihre Maske nun abgelegt hatte, war so entsetzlich, dass ich einen kurzen Schrei ausstieß, dem ein klägliches Wimmern folgte und ich dann meinen Blick zur Seite richtete. Das Blut in meinen Adern schien binnen Sekunden zu gefrieren, als ich die abgelegte Schnabelmaske auf dem Nachttisch sah. Im Schein der Kerze glänzte ein blutroter Tropfen, der langsam am äußeren, dunklen Rand der Maske entlanglief und auf dem morschen Holz des Tisches landete, um dort zwischen den vielen kleinen Ritzen zu versickern. Blut! Faulende Organe! Fleischige Gedärme! Der Inhalt der Maske erinnerte mich an ein bei der Jagd erlegtes Wild, das nach seinem Tod aufgebrochen wurde und nun seine stinkenden Innereien preisgab. Jetzt wusste ich es. Ich hatte mir kaum Gedanken um das gemacht, was die Frau mir gesagt hatte. Es waren zu viele Informationen auf einmal, doch nun verstand ich, was sie meinte, als sie sagte, dass es ''sich an 54 Seelen laben muss. Ich hatte in meiner Angst wohl einfach angenommen, dass es sie, wie auf dem Gemälde gezeigt, ausweidete und danach auffraß. Vielleicht dachte ich auch, dass es mich einfach töten oder meine Seele rauben würde; alles, was einem jener Dämonen entspräche, die mir als Kind immer Albträume verschafft hatten, nachdem ich heimlich einen Gruselfilm im Zimmer meiner Eltern guckte, wenn diese nicht zuhause waren. Ich hatte von diesen sogenannten Pestdoktoren gelesen. Sie füllten ihre Masken angeblich mit Kräutern, Parfümen und Salben, um sich so vor der Pest zu schützen, wenn sie die entsprechenden Patienten behandelten. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum der Pestdoktor bei unserer ersten Begegnung auch so schwer atmete. Er labte sich an den Eingeweiden seines vorherigen Opfers; diese waren es, die jenen fauligen Gestank aussandten, der mich fast erbrechen ließ, als ich ihn das erste Mal wahrnahm. War dies der Zweck, den ich erfüllen sollte? Sollte dies mein Schicksal sein? Als Organspenderin für einen Dämon, der die Pest über Europa brachte und so viele Leben forderte? Plötzlich stockte ich. Alle meine Gedanken begannen sich plötzlich um eine große Frage zu sammeln... ''War dies hier der Anfang? Die Frau erwähnte es doch bereits. Die Pest, jene Seuche, von der sie sagte, es sei die spezielle 'Zutat' dieses Dämons - sie sagte, er habe sie mitgebracht... aus jenem Reich, aus dem er gerufen wurde. Er war es! Diese Kreatur war der Grund für die Ausrottung von Millionen von Menschen. Er hatte diese Seuche mit sich gebracht. Es war die einzig logische Erklärung - doch wie war das möglich? Sie sagte doch, dass er nach 54 Opfern verschwinden würde. Es sei denn, er wäre nie verschwunden, sondern stattdessen vollständig befreit worden. Die Bilder! Es machte alles Sinn. Der Doktor war nur ein Schatten, und erst als er sich an allen Menschen geweidet hatte, hatte er sich vollständig im Bild manifestiert. Das war sein Ziel und diese Frau war närrisch genug zu glauben, er würde verschwinden. Sie war nun vermutlich genauso tot wie ich. Ich würde sterben und nicht nur das - ich wäre auch das Opfer, dass es dem Dämon gestattete, seine unheilvolle Seuche in die Welt hinauszutragen! Plötzlich durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz mein Brustbein, und als ich unter hohen und qualvollen Anstrengungen meinen Kopf ein wenig hob, erkannte ich die scharfe, blitzende Klinge des Skalpells, das der Pestdoktor fest in den Händen hielt und mit dem er erbarmungslos durch mein mit schwarzen Pestbeulen übersätes Fleisch schnitt. Langsam und sorgfältig glitt das scharfe Metall wie durch Butter zwischen meinen Brüsten entlang, bis hinab zu meinem Bauch. Schreie des Schmerzes entwichen meinen geschwächten Lungen, bis er schließlich meinen Brustkorb durchtrennt hatte und warmes Blut meinen Rachen entlangwanderte und meinen weit aufgerissenen Mund zu füllen begann. Verzweifelt versuchte ich zu atmen, doch die scharfe Klinge des Messers hatte meine Lungenflügel zerfetzt, sodass ich nun verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und mein Gesicht vom Blut, das aus meinem Mund lief wie Wasser aus einer frischen Bergquelle, fast vollständig überflutet wurde. Als die Schneide des Skalpells schließlich meine Bauchhöhle durchtrennt hatte, ließ der Pestdoktor für einen kurzen Moment von seinem Tun ab und legte sein Werkzeug in eine mit Wasser gefüllte Schale, in der das Blut, welches an der Klinge klebte, wie ein seichter Nebel zu verlaufen begann und die klare Flüssigkeit in ein tiefes Rot färbte. Meine Versuche, nach Luft zu ringen, hörten schlagartig auf, als der Dämon plötzlich seine langen, krallenartigen Finger in den tiefen Schnitt, der zwischen meinen Brüsten klaffte, stieß und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck meinen kläglich zuckenden Brustkorb aufbrach. Der Klang von brechenden Knochen drang an mein Ohr, und der Schmerz, der meinen Körper gerade noch voll und ganz in seiner Gewalt hatte, verschwand binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Ich lag nur noch da und spürte gar nicht mehr, wie der Pestdoktor nun auch noch meine Bauchhöhle gewaltsam aufriss und damit begann, meinem Körper die lebensnotwendigen Organe herauszuschneiden. Das war das Ende. Nicht nur von mir, sondern von Millionen anderer unschuldiger Menschen, die mit dem Fehler der Dorfbewohner, deren alleiniger Untergang diese Kreatur sein sollte, rein gar nichts zu tun hatten und nun trotzdem einer nach dem anderen von den geifernden Klauen der Pest gepackt und in den Untergang gezerrt wurden. Ich fühlte, wie mich das Leben verließ, wie mein Blick sich immer weiter verdunkelte, und während ich sah, wie der schaurige Pestdoktor meine herausgetrennten Eingeweide in seine Schnabelmaske füllte und diese dann wieder auf seinem widerwärtigen, dämonischen Gesicht platzierte, dachte ich nur darüber nach, wie gerne ich doch jetzt mit Steven auf der Couch sitzen und Fernsehen gucken würde, wie wir es seit jeher getan haben und das ich nie zu würdigen gewusst hatte. Vor meinem geistigen Augen erschienen die Gesichter von Hannah und David. Eines Tages werde ich euch wiedersehen ''brachte ich im Angesicht des Todes leise und kaum hörbar heraus, und als sich meine Sicht verdunkelte und die Sekunde meines Ablebens nahte, vernahm ich von draußen das Krächzen der Krähen und jene unheimliche und entsetzliche Stimme, die ich schon einmal in der Scheune vernommen hatte, als dieser ganze Horror seinen unbarmherzigen Lauf nahm: '',,Frei..." Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas